


Another Son

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [55]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Another Son

Things had been going smoothly for you lately. You’d been having weekly girl’s nights with Nat, Heimdall was cured, but was still being monitored, and you were officially back with Tony. Before you knew it, Heimdall’s birthday was just around the corner. Just one month until your baby boy turned a year old, and Thor would be in Asgard for the next week, having just left that morning.

You were currently soaking in the bath as your back had been hurting recently, smiling as Tony came to check on you. “Want come company?” He smiled.

“I might just get out soon. I can’t get comfortable.” You huffed, annoyed.

He knew you had been uncomfortable recently and nodded. “How about I get you out and I can give you a rub down?”

Hearing that, you smiled and nodded. “I’ll be out in a minute. I think I’ll stay in until it’s drained.” You chuckled.

“Alright.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ll wait in the room, okay?” He set a towel out for you.

“Be out soon.” You nodded, shifting to pull the plug. Wincing, you shook your head and sat back, hoping that it was simply because Heimdall was walking, and getting heavier. You were likely just sore from that. But as you tried to move again, you felt a cry escape your mouth. “ ** _TONY_**!!!!”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d moved so quickly, rushing into your bathroom. “What’s wrong?”

Your breathing was heavy as you looked at him, terrified. “Something’s wrong.”

Tony crouched besides you. “Lets get you dressed first.” He lifted you out not caring if he got wet.

Whimpering, you nodded, gripping his shirt. “Thor.”

“Let’s figure out what the hell is going on, I doubt anyone is gonna wanna leave until they know you’re okay.” He sat you on the bed and put one of his shirts on you and some sweats. “JARVIS, alert Bruce we’re coming.”

You were in a fair amount of pain, but you were more worried than anything. Your son was just cleared of cancer, did that mean now something would be wrong with you?

Tony had you in the lab in record time and Bruce was ready to scan you with JARVIS. You were crying, and worrying both of them. While you laid there, Tony continued to hold your hand.

“JARVIS, what do you got?” Tony asked.

“I suggest that Ms Y/N pushes.” He replied.

“What?!” You nearly screeched.

Bruce stared at you, wide-eyed. “I um. JARVIS. All heart rates please.”

The system acted as a sonogram and soon your heart rate could be heard, along with another. Shaking your head, you couldn’t believe it. “I would know if I was  _pregnant_!” You sobbed. 

Tony’s chest ached, knowing if you were giving birth, there was no way it was his. He just did his best to be there for you and widened his eyes as you started screaming. “We’re gonna deliver a kid.” He said to himself.

Your emotions were all over the place, but you did your best to push them all away for the moment. You put all your energy into delivering your baby, hoping they were healthy.

Everyone in the tower had rushed in, Clint looking pale as he saw Bruce delivering you. He saw the fear and pain on your face, and watched as Nat moved to your side. “Clint,  _call Bucky_.” She told him, knowing he’d been spending more time with Steve as Debbie herself neared her due date.

Clint rushed out and did as he asked, not even knowing how to explain it. “Bucky. It’s Y/N. Just get here.”

Within under a few minutes, you heard the cries. Flopping back, you closed your eyes and tried to calm your breathing. “You have another little boy.” Bruce told you softly. He handed Tony the tool to cut the cord.

You started crying, completely overwhelmed by the situation. After Tony cut the cord, Nat pushed your hair back, giving you a sad smile that you didn’t see. Bruce moved quickly, cleaning the newborn up before handing him to Tony so he could finish up with you.

Tony stared down at the little baby, smiling as he snuggled to his reactor. “Just like your brother.” He soothed. “Welcome to the world, kid.”

Swallowing, you finally opened your eyes and looked at Tony, honestly terrified that he’d walk away- not wanting two kids that weren’t his being so close. What you saw melted your heart. “Is he okay?” You croaked.

Tony looked up and smiled. “Yeah, sweetheart, he’s perfect. Looks just like Heimdall when he was born.”

You smiled softly at that, knowing you’d been drinking a handful of times in the past few months with Nat. “What’s wrong?” Bucky rushed in, shocked to see Tony with a newborn.

“Yeah, so this happened.” Tony smirked at him. “Meet another nephew.” 

[Originally posted by lassofhestia](https://tmblr.co/ZjYo2y2SRamaR)

“What’s his name, sweetie?” Nat squeezed you.

Licking your lips, you shook your head and looked at her. “I can’t name him without Thor here.” You said quietly. “He’s not going to be happy about this.” You breathed, sniffing.

“He’s going to be fine once he sees this face.” Tony coo’d, for once being the support system instead of making things worse.

“I hope so.” You swallowed. “Give him here.” You reached out, wanting to hold him.

Tony walked over and carefully laid him on your chest. “Is he okay JARVIS? Health-wise.”

“Despite being a bit small, yes, he is completely healthy.” He assured you.

You breathed a sigh of relief at that, then began feeling guilty. “How did I not know I was carrying you?” You sniffled as you stroked his cheek softly.

Bruce shrugged. “I can look up the statistics on that, if you’d like. I myself am curious.”

“You had  _no_ idea?” Nat asked, reaching over and brushing her thumb over his head.

“None.” You said sadly. “And yes. please, Bruce.” You thought to yourself. “I mean it makes sense, like when I fainted…and the recent back pain…” You were sure you would think of other examples as time went on.

“You wanting philly cheese steak?” Tony teased you lightly as Bruce went to find those numbers for you. “Or not being able to stand in our favorite sub place?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yeah, that, too…”

“I’m sure it happens.” Tony kissed your cheek. “You did great. I can’t wait to help raise him, too.” 

Bruce made sound, making you all look over. “One out of every 7,225 women don’t know they’re pregnant until they’re giving birth.” He sounded surprised.

“That’s more common than I thought it would be.” You mused. “That’s reassuring, though.” You breathed out, then looked at Tony. “You were right when you questioned Thor on it. I should have listened.”

He shook his head. “No, you had every reason to brush it off.” He shrugged. “But, Legolas, Barnes. You two are with me. We need a second nursery.”

“You don’t have to–” You started, just for him to cut you off with a kiss.

“Kid needs a room.” He winked. “It’ll be done before Bruce releases you.”

“Shouldn’t we go to a doctor first?” Bruce asked in his uncertain voice.

“We have all the best equipment here.” Tony patted his shoulder. “Just need to file whatever’s needed for an at home birth.” He said before dragging the other two men out, leaving you with Nat and Bruce.

“Wanna hold him?” You offered Nat, feeling more tired than you had with Heimdall. “I might shut my eyes for a minute.” You watched as Bruce went to get you a bottle of water.

Nat smiled. “Of course.” She agreed, taking the small bundle. “Hey, handsome.” She looked at his face.

* * *

Nat and Clint kept you company, and helped with Heimdall while Bruce continued to monitor him. Bucky went between the tower, and seeing Steve. That left Tony in charge of the nursery. Clint had tried to help, just to be told to shoo. Tony was putting just as much effort into the new baby as he had with Heimdall. He told you after this was done, he’d get one done at the house.

It was nearing time for Thor to come home, and you were scared. You knew he would never turn you away, but the thought still lingered that he would not be as welcoming of a newborn at first. The entire team wanted to be with you when you told Thor, just in case he put you in distress with his reaction.

All of you were in Hiemdall’s playroom as he laughed and rolled the ball with Nat when you heard Thor’s boots in the hall. The newborn was sleeping on your chest, and your eyes watered. “Here it goes.” You whispered to yourself.

“Hello, friends.” He saw Bucky and Nat first, smiling at the rest of the team before his eyes landed on you. “Little one and my son!” His bright smile fell as his eyes settled on your chest. “What on Earth….”

Everyone held their breath, wanting to make sure a fight of some kind didn’t break out. “We have another son.” You explained. “I didn’t know about him until JARVIS told me to push.”

“How is that  _possible_?” He looked at Bruce before crouching besides you, peeking down at the bundle. “Oh, he is smaller.” He nodded. “That somewhat makes sense.” He said to himself. “Hello.” He placed his large palm over the baby’s head. “When did you have him? What is his name?” Thor’s gaze went to you.

You let out a breath, your fear fading. “The night you left.” You shrugged, looking down at the baby as he moved slightly. “He doesn’t have one. I didn’t feel right naming him without his father.” You smiled at Thor.

JARVIS spoke up before Thor had a chance. “Speaking of, do you think I should now inform him of his son’s birth?”

Everyone grew silent at that, each of your friends frowning. “But Thor just arrived.” Tony pointed out. “You running slow, JARVIS?”

Thor spoke up thinking that by making his presence known that the AI would see him. “It is I.”

“I am speaking of Captain Rogers.” JARVIS informed you. 


End file.
